nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Kong Racing
Diddy Kong Racing was developed by the well-known Rareware, being released to Japan and Europe on November 21, 1997 while US got their release on November 24, 1997. Though does not have as many characters or variety of ways to be squashed, it does still have a couple of them, as well as exclusive characters of Conker and Banjo. Flattening Hazards In the N64 Diddy Kong Racing, there are only 2 known hazards on maps that could squash the racer, and even then only if they're in a kart (Sorry those who like using the Hovercrafts or Planes). Snowball Valley At one point in the track, there will be a large hill with a couple of giant snowballs rolling down the hill. If a unprepared player doesn't dodge them in time, they will be squashed for a couple of seconds before recovering back to normal. Tricky the Triceratops's Stage The first known hazard in this boss stage is simply a large boulder. Just like the giant snowballs, rolling over a unfortunate racer will flatten them for a couple of seconds. The other hazard can only be seen if the racer is doing the re-match. One of the biggest changes happen to be the new big rock pillars. When the racer approaches these pillars, they will fall and attempt to crush the racer (Even touching it after its fallen will squish the racer!). The racer could even continually drive into the pillar and get re-squished over and over, or drive and squish right under it. Windmill Plains (Bug) Scattered at some points of the tracks are a few haybales, and they basically do nothing at all as they're meant to be decorative parts of the course. However, if a player in a kart were to attempt to drive at/around/through it in a weird or random way, they could somehow get squished by the haybale. Currently unsure how or why this happens, but its just a random method worth listing. Boss Flattenings There is only one boss that could outright squish the racer themselves! Tricky the Triceratops This decently sized dinosaur will race along side the racer in a 1-on-1 race two different times. Of course him being a large stampeding dinosaur, those who get too close will get steamrolled flat by this dinosaur. Racers to Flatten There are 10 characters in the N64 version of Diddy Kong Racing, which exclusives of Banjo and Conker. There are also 2 secret characters in the roster. * Diddy Kong * Tiptup * Pipsy * Bumper * Timber * Krunch * Conker * Banjo * Drumstick (Secret Character) * T.T. (Secret Character) Bonus: Frog Flattening As a small bonus, in the hub area on Adventure, there are a bunch of frogs hopping around. The racer could choose to run over the frogs, squishing them with ease! Its even required for a specific frog to get ran over to unlock Drumstick. Images Diddy Kong DKR Diddy Kong snowball.jpg Tiptup DKR Tiptup snowball.jpg Pipsy DKR Pipsy snowball.jpg Bumper DKR Bumper snowball.jpg Timber DKR Timber snowball.jpg Krunch DKR Krunch snowball.jpg Conker DKR Conker snowball.jpg Banjo DKR Banjo snowball.jpg Drumstick DKR Drumstick snowball.jpg T.T. DKR TT snowball.jpg Videos Category:Diddy Kong Racing (Series) Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Diddy Kong Category:Tiptup Category:Pipsy Category:Bumper Category:Timber Category:Krunch Category:Conker Category:Banjo Category:Drumstick Category:T.T. Category:Humanoid Category:Monkey Category:Turtle Category:Mouse Category:Badger Category:Cat Category:Tiger Category:Kremling Category:Crocodile Category:Squirrel Category:Bear Category:Rooster Category:Clock Category:Frog